


We'll be okay

by maevesdarling



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Missing Scene, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: (...)"It's nothing." Hosea swatted Dutch's hand away, grumbling to himself. "It's not nothing? Hosea, you fell from a fucking balcony!" Dutch argued, he could feel his blood boiling. Hosea just huffed and rubbed his shoulders absentmindedly.





	We'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> And another one, I feel so inspired right now. I should have learned for a test tomorrow but in-between I wrote this oops wish me luck.
> 
> Anyway this is a missing scene for the 'moonshine' mission in chapter 3 because I needed Dutch's reaction when he hears about Hosea falling from a fucking balcony! ! ! Hosea I'm so sorry sweetie, the first time I played this part I couldn't draw the gun quickly enough so he was actually killed :(

"It's nothing." Hosea swatted Dutch's hand away, grumbling to himself. "It's not nothing? Hosea, you fell from a fucking balcony!" Dutch argued, he could feel his blood boiling. Hosea just huffed and rubbed his shoulders absentmindedly. "Well it didn't hurt much, so it's fine." Despite himself, Dutch took a deep breath and forced a barely audible "all right" out. He knew Hosea better, knew that the stubborn man was probably hurt but he wouldn't tell him. 

"You need to stop babying me. You and Arthur." He got up from the fireplace with a low groan. "It's starting to get annoying. I'm old, not invalid." Dutch stepped behind the older man his hand brushing against his upper arm feather light, feeling the worn material of Hosea's shirt underneath his fingers. "I know your capable of taking care of yourself. I know." He ran a hand over his face. "I'm just worried about you." He let's go of Hosea's arm looking around the camp. There was no one else around, everyone had either gone to sleep already or was on guard duty. Hosea had stopped in his tracks to look at him. "I know your worried. So am I." He allowed himself to lean in closer, inhaling the familiar scent of Hosea that reminded him of the mountains, of pines and evenings around a campfire sharing a bottle of whiskey between them. 

Their forehead's meet and Dutch closed his eyes, relaxing into the older man's touch. "We've come so far…" Dutch starts. "And we won't let anything stop us now." Hosea finished. Dutch opened his eyes again, staring right into Hosea's blue eyes. "I love you." He smiled, warmth bubbling in his stomach. 

"I love you too." He leaned in a little bit more, pressing a quick kiss to Hosea's lips. The sound of footsteps drew them apart. Arthur appeared from behind a tent. "Oh I didn't knew mum and dad were having a moment." He joked to which Hosea made a disapproving sound. "You cheeky bastard. I wonder who thaught you that." Arthur shrugged and walked off again towards his horse, pulling an apple from his pocket. 

"Your spoiling her!" Hosea warned but Dutch could see his eyes shining with glee. Arthur just waved him off. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Dutch tried, coaxing Hosea towards his tent. The older man stopped abruptly. "What about your lap dog?" 

"Molly?" Dutch asked with a frown. "We had a fight." Hosea had to keep himself from replying 'good'. He tolerated Molly, but he couldn't deny the feeling of jealousy he felt every time he saw Dutch with the irish woman. "Oh so I'm a replacement?" 

"Don't be silly, no one could ever replace you." That actually made Hosea's heart flutter. He enjoyed Dutch's softer side. "Alright. But just for the night. Maybe a night on a real bed will help my back." 

As Dutch pulled the tent flaps close and blew out the few lights that had illuminated his tent, Hosea undressed and sat down on the bed. Even in the semi darkness Dutch spotted the dark bruises on the older man's back. He made a mental note to keep Hosea out of any hard work the next few days and laid down next to him, stroking a strong hand over the slender man's stomach. "Sleep tight, my love." Dutch said feeling Hosea relaxing against him. It felt like an eternity since he last called him that. "You too, good night you stupid fool." Dutch threw his head back in laughter. 

"We'll be alright." He decided.


End file.
